


Turkey Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [63]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Thanksgiving is approaching. Ari comes to visit and helps mind the kids while Eames cooks and Arthur bakes. Kate and Leo also join them for dinner on the big day.





	

Now that the kids were older, Eames and Arthur were able to have more friends over for Thanksgiving dinner. Leo and Kat were invited, along with Waffles and of course Ariadne. Now that their friendship had rekindled, she took every chance she could to come by for a visit. The kids loved Ari and not just because she spoiled them rotten, but because she was fun. Dom was also invited, but since his children’s grandparents wanted to spend time with them over the holidays, he had to decline.

As Thanksgiving neared, Arthur and Eames bought all the things for dinner and extended invitations and began to prepare. The night before, Eames prepped the turkey while Arthur baked. It was their exchange, to make things easier and they knew it would be easier to start the night before, especially when they knew two sets of tiny hands would be desperate to help. Arthur made pumpkin pie, Briar Rose’s favorite and buttermilk rolls for Edward. Everything was covered and stored and in the morning, Eames woke up early and put the bird in the oven to cook all day.

In the morning, Arthur began to set the table, breaking out a lovely holiday tablecloth that Briar Rose helped pick out. Edward helped him stretch out the tablecloth while Briar Rose helped Eames in the kitchen, washing some green beans and putting them in the pot beside her as Eames prepared carrots to make garlic butter roasted carrots. He checked on the turkey now and then, alternating to check on Phillip who was sitting in his high seat with Enoch.

By the time Ari came by the kids running to hug her and say hello after Arthur answered the door.

“Hello my loves. Look at how big you are! I swear, every time I come for a visit you guys are bigger. So how’s college life?”

Edward and Briar Rose laughed as Ari shrugged off her bag and knelt down, opening it to take out gifts for them. She winked at them and said,

“Don’t tell your dads.”

The kids thanked her and opened them as Ari removed another gift and said,

“Where’s Phillip? I got him something too.”

Arthur laughed and said,

“In the kitchen with Eames.”

She went in to say hi to Eames and then to Phillip, lifting him up out of his seat.

“Hey big guy! Look how cute you are! I want to eat you!”

She kissed his cheek, Phillip bursting into giggles. Eames waved to her as he stood at the stove.

“Hello, darling.”

Ari went over to kiss his cheek and then sat down with Phillip, opening his gift, revealing it was a new peacock shirt. He happily shouted, grabbing at it as Ariadne laughed.

She helped Arthur set the table and when it was almost dinner time, she helped Briar Rose change into her party clothes. She refused help with her hair though, saying,

“My daddy does my hair.”

“Oh? I didn’t know either one of them could.”

“I’m a jack of all trades, Ari.”

They both turned to see Eames at the door, smiling as he sat with Briar Rose, pulling her hair back as he brushed it, then French braided the sides of her hair, then gathering it up into a thick, full bun. When he was done, Ari was in awe.

“You should do my hair!”

Eames laughed.

“My little girl loves when I do her hair.”

Briar Rose smiled and nodded, twirling in her eggshell blue ruffle dress, high neck with a long bow at her throat. It was sleeveless so she paired it with a white cardigan and slipped on her white ballet flats. As she went ahead, Eames following and Ari behind him, she said,

“She’s so Arthur’s daughter.”

“Tell me about it.”

She laughed.

Soon, it was dinner time and Leo and Kat came over, pecan pie in hand, Waffles at their sides, Arthur welcomed them inside, Woody and Caramel running around, excited to see more people and their friend. Arthur introduced them to Ari and let them chat as he poured some drinks for the adults. Briar Rose helped bring out the side dishes to the table, Edward helping as he put the glasses at the table and when everyone sat down, Eames brought out the turkey, Briar Rose clapping in awe. Arthur refreshed everyone’s drinks and soon, everyone began to eat after Arthur carved the bird. There was mashed potatoes, carrots, green beans, stuffing, cranberry sauce, wild rice, rolls, pasta salad and of course the turkey. There was wine and hard cider for the adults and soda and juice for the kids.

Once dinner was over, dessert was served. Briar Rose had her favorite and Edward had the pecan pie Leo and Kat brought. Phillip, wearing his new peacock shirt and still holding Enoch, nibbled on some green beans and turkey throughout dinner and then had some pumpkin pie as well, wanting more of the whipped cream than anything else. Ari had a piece of everything while everyone else finished off the pies.

The kids soon went to watch TV while the adults stayed and talked, commenting on the meal, saying how delicious everything was and how full they felt. The pups had milled around as everyone ate, the three of them now full on turkey, veggies and bread, sleeping under the table. They talked and had more drinks and soon, Leo and Kat called it a night. Leo had to go under the table to scoop up Waffles, seeing how sound asleep he was and after getting some leftovers, they thanked Arthur and Eames, saying how wonderful it was to have met Ari and then said bye to the kids.

The three of them then sighed, cleaning up the table as Ari asked,

“So, who’s down for Black Friday shopping?”

Eames groaned and Arthur shrugged.

“Sure. Eames you don’t mind watching the kids right?”

“Nah, go on. Brave the crowds. Have fun.”

Arthur smiled as Eames kissed his cheek and took a stack of dishes to the kitchen as Arthur and Ariadne talked about when to leave.


End file.
